Just One of Those Days
by Chibi Rose Angel
Summary: TEMPORARILY ON HIATUS. He was used to dealing with four grown men, each of them having a unique personality and certain weird quirks. He was not, however, used to dealing with four demanding, clingy, selfish and rotten to the core brats.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Notes_**: Hello! I feel like I should introduce myself but that's going to take too long. If you want to read up about me, then check out my profile page. It's no secret or surprise to those of you who know me but Gundam Wing is my favorite anime. It's been years since I've actually sat down to watch the show but rest assured I took extreme care while writing this chapter. Enough background information though! Italics will denote character thoughts and I'm very sorry for the length of this chapter. I didn't mean for it to be so long but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and future chapters to come. Happy reading!

"Wonder what Lady Une wants to see us about?" Duo asked as he walked alongside the others.

"She'll probably brief us on our next mission or possibly congratulate us on defusing that hostile take over attempt of Brighton Inc. a few days ago." Quatre said.

"What do you think Wu?"

"Quatre could be right and how many times have I told you not to call me Wu?" He asked looking over in Duo's direction. He thought it was just downright irritating and annoying to be called Wu.

_Why can't the idiot just call me by my name?_

"It's a habit," He shrugged, "Besides, you don't hear me complainin' about 'Maxwell' now do you?"

Wufei opted to ignore Duo's statement.

"What's wrong Wufei?" Quatre asked.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" He asked as he turned to look at Quatre.

Quatre wasted no time in voicing his thoughts.

"You seem to be more agitated as of late and whenever you're aggravated or bothered you're not as…" He trailed off, thinking about the best way to say this without offending Wufei.

"Argumentative?" Trowa supplied.

"Well that too."

"I'm fine Quatre, there's nothing wrong."

Upon hearing Wufei's statement, a playful glint came to Duo's eyes. "I think you're still spooked about that silly little curse."

Wufei rolled his eyes. "I am not."

"Yes you are! Or you wouldn't be acting like this!" Duo smirked and turned his attention on the Japanese pilot. "And seriously, what's there to freak out about? Right, Heero?" Duo didn't wait for Heero's reply. "See! He's not worried."

"Speak for yourself." Quatre responded before Duo could begin talking again.

This time instead of Wufei rolling his eyes by himself the others joined him.

"You guys aren't taking that curse seriously. What if it really does come true?"

There was a hint of panic in Quatre's voice. Of course, he was known to worry a little too much about things but the others all agreed that this wasn't something to be worried about. Try as they might though, the others couldn't convince Quatre otherwise.

"The chances of that curse coming true are almost non existent Quatre." Heero said.

Quatre turned to look at him. "You can say that because you didn't go in the temple."

Heero merely kept on walking as he answered, "I had orders to help the citizens."

"Like I said, you don't have anything to worry about because you didn't go in the temple." He mumbled.

"Aw, don't worry Quatre. Heero's probably right. When have you ever heard of a three-thousand year old curse coming true anyway? Err, well, if you exclude movies and that kinda thing."

"Never but still..." He was cut off by Duo's reply. "Quatre, if you say you're worried about that stupid curse one more time, I swear I'm going to throw you out the next window I see."

Quatre smiled nervously as he said, "Okay, okay, I get the point."

By now the boys had reached Lady Une's office. Trowa opened the door and saw Zechs sitting down so he waited until their conversation was over.

When Zechs saw Trowa and the others, he excused himself knowing that when you were called into Une's office it was either trouble for you or another missions briefing. "Please have a seat."

"The five of you are probably wondering why I called you in here."

Five nods confirmed her assumption. Her expression remained calm and collected as she addressed them. "To ease your minds I haven't called you in here to hand you your pink slips and you are not in trouble."

"If I may ask Commander Une, why did you call us in here?" Quatre asked.

She looked thoughtful as she answered Quatre's question. "I've called all of you here because I've become quite concerned with your performances on the last mission."

"Our performances?" Trowa asked.

She nodded.

Duo didn't like where this conversation was going so he quickly spoke up. "With all due respect, I thought you said we weren't in trouble."

"No you're not but Sergeant Maxwell do you remember just exactly what happened on the last mission?"

For a moment, he searched his memory and then he responded to Lady Une's question. "We were sent to India to investigate those strange disappearances supposedly near India's most holiest temple. We came back with the reports and the man responsible for the disappearances."

"And?"

"Uh there was some message about a curse if you entered the temple, but nothing happened to us."

"But do you remember how you left the temple?"

"We passed out."

Not missing a beat, she asked yet another question. "And how long has it been since this mission Sergeant?"

"About two or three months."

Turning her back to them, she walked to the large window in her office. "We have some of the best medical engineers and surgeons here at Preventers Headquarters and even they could not explain why four healthy young men such as yourselves would pass out after leaving a temple."

"It could have been exhaustion." Quatre offered.

She turned around and looked directly at each of them. "They've found sound evidence that can prove why you boys passed out."

"And what exactly is this evidence?" Wufei asked.

"While the four of you were being examined, they discovered small markings on each of your bodies."

"Markings?" Heero asked as he raised an eyebrow.

By now, all those present in the office with the exception of Lady Une were greatly intrigued.

"Yes. We had Professor Steinburg and Professor Winner examine the markings on your bodies. Each marking said 'Beware for you now carry the curse of India'," She replied seriously.

"Are you sure?" Trowa asked.

He was never one to believe in curses or anything of the sort but there was always the slim possibility that Lady Une's words were true.

She nodded. Her expression was now serious as opposed to earlier.

"Then just what exactly are you trying to get at Lady Une?" Quatre asked.

_And the others thought I was crazy for saying the curse was going to come true!_

"I'd like for the four of you to take some time off. And as for you Sergeant Yuy, I'm reducing your hours so you can keep an eye on them should anything troubling happen."

"And if something does happen?"

"Then contact Professor Steinburg or Professor Winner immediately. Now about those late reports from the Beijing mission."

The rest of the day had gone by smoothly for Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. If you don't include the lecture they received from Lady Une about turning in late reports.

It was around six in the evening, signaling quitting time for everyone. Each of the boys proceeded to pack their briefcases with any unfinished work. After that, they went to the first floor to get their time cards punched.

Finally having finished their work at Preventers for the day, the boys decided that since it had been a while since they did something together, they would go out to eat tonight, followed by going to Heero's apartment. The boys were just getting into Heero's car when one of the rookies stopped Heero.

"Yuy-san!"

Heero's eyes widened somewhat when he heard that cheerful greeting. He didn't even get a chance to brace himself when he was hit full force by Aya Ikeda.

She was one of the new recruits that Heero was responsible for. She was a cute and perky Japanese girl with big almond colored eyes, full lips, and long raven hair that she kept in a braid.

Heero could not deny that she was an attractive young woman but he just was not interested in her. His feelings were strictly reserved for a certain politician, namely Relena Peacecraft. He was not dense though and knew that Aya had a crush on him. He just could not figure out how to let her down gently.

Not that he hated Aya or anything but it was just a tad bit annoying to be called Yuy-kun and then hugged to death every day on more than one occasion too.

"That's Sergeant Yuy or Yuy-san, Aya-san." He said coldly as he gazed at her sternly.

Upon hearing him call her Aya-san, she frowned at him. She didn't like to hear him address her so formally but today she was willingly to let that go unnoticed. He, on the other hand, was currently prying Aya's arms from around his neck.

"I didn't see you at all today and when I saw you leaving I just had to come and say hi." She gushed as she smiled up at him.

He stiffly nodded.

"Hi guys." She waved to the others in the car. They acknowledged her with either nods or waves.

"So Heero what are you…"

"Come on Aya!" A girl shouted to her in a friendly manner.

"Yeah hurry up with your boyfriend all ready!" The other girl teased loudly.

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" Aya yelled back at her two friends as she blushed. "I see that you and your friends are going somewhere so I'll talk to you later Yuy-san."

She hugged him again, failing to realize how stiff he was or that he didn't return her hug. She walked back over to her friends and then left. Resisting the urge to sigh, Heero opened his car door and got in. He started the car up and pulled out of the Preventers parking lot.

"So Heero, I see that you have a new admirer."

"Duo, shut up."

Duo raised his hands defensively. "Hey, man, if you have an admirer then you have an admirer." He grinned. "You're a regular ladies man, Heero. I wonder what the Princess is going to say about that."

Heero did not respond but it did not go unnoticed to others how he suddenly gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"I don't think it's wise to bother Heero right now Duo."

"Yes for once you should listen to Quatre." Wufei said.

"Heero knows I'm just teasing."

"You have a tendency to tease a little too much for Heero's liking or ours." Trowa said.

"After five years I still can not believe that the three of you haven't loosened up yet." Duo shook his head. "Guess I'll just have to try harder then."

The others who were sitting in the backseat shook their heads over the antics of their obviously hopeless braided friend.

For dinner, everyone decided that pizza would be the best meal. After all, everyone liked pizza.

That night after enjoying dinner, which consisted of pepperoni pizza, cheese pizza and meat lovers pizza, the boys were all comfortably lounging in the dining room. Everyone was enjoying coffee with the exception of Quatre. He did not care for coffee much because he much preferred tea.

While the others were seated at the table, Duo was stretched out on the couch leaving Trowa to sit on the floor.

Heero had purchased a 2-bedroom apartment a little while ago and this of course caused Duo to tease Heero to no end about having 2 bedrooms but Heero ignored his teasing remarks as usual. In Duo's mind, Heero had purchased this apartment so he could invite a certain lady over whom they all knew very well.

The second bedroom was actually a guestroom though, reserved especially for nights like this. The last thing he wanted was for anything in his room to be broken or ruined thanks to his friends.

He really did not want the others spending the night but seeing as how they all had a rough day at the office today not to mention it was getting late, he figured there wasn't that much harm in letting the others stay the night.

"All right since we haven't done this in a while we need to get reacquainted with one another."

"Reacquainted with one another?" Trowa asked as he raised his visible eyebrow in response to Duo's question.

"That's stupid." Wufei said as he glanced over at Duo, a frown on his face.

"Is that really necessary Duo?" Quatre asked as he too looked at Duo.

Duo rolled his eyes as he huffed out an indignant reply. "Of course it is! I need to know what you guys did after we split up after the wars!"

Exchanging glances with one another, Quatre was the one to voice what was on everybody else's mind. "Duo, has anyone told you that you're strange today?" Quatre asked seriously.

For a few moments, Duo looked confused as he thought about the question and then he finally answered him. "No why Quatre?"

"Because you are." He said lightly.

Duo stuck his tongue out at Quatre then he said, "I may be a lot of things but I'm definitely not strange! I'm just different."

"You're different all right Maxwell." Wufei mumbled.

"Anyway as I was saying who's going to start the conversation?"

"Why don't you go first Duo?"

Duo couldn't help the grin that came to his face. "If you insist Quatre."

"Who insisted?" Trowa mumbled just so the others could hear. Trowa's comment got a few stifled chuckles out of the others but the joke went unnoticed to Duo.

"After I split up with you guys, I worked with Hilde and managed to get my salvaging business off the ground. We eventually decided to move here to Earth and we started the business here on Earth since we weren't living on the L2 Colony anymore. We've been doing great with the business and with our relationship. Also I've recently started taking some college courses for Engineering."

Duo smiled happily as he looked at the others.

"I wouldn't trust you farther than I can throw you to work on anything that belonged to me Maxwell."

Wufei's comment, which was supposed to be serious, ended up making the others laugh. Thanks to that particular comment, the others now had a mental picture of Wufei actually attempting to throw Duo if he botched up something.

Duo shook a fist at Wufei. "I don't remember asking your opinion, Wu, but it's your turn."

Looking like the very essence of serenity, he merely said, "There's nothing to say really."

"You didn't even miss us Wu? Oh how cold of you!"

Duo had been lying on his side on the couch, but to emphasize his dramatic little speech he turned over onto his back and threw an arm over his face. "You're so heartless Wufei!"

Wufei once again rolled his eyes but couldn't help the little smirk that came to his face. "I take it back Maxwell. You're not strange you're just crazy."

"Am not." He replied defensively.

Ignoring Duo's words, he stated the obvious in a slightly sarcastic tone. "I'm a Preventer and I've been working with Sally."

It was pretty obvious to the others what Wufei had been doing for the last couple of years, but it was either humor Duo or be stuck with Duo whining about him not trusting them, etc. Yes, it was definitely safer to humor him.

"Have you and Sally become more than partners Wufei?" Duo asked in a mischievous tone.

For the first time ever, the others witnessed a little blush spread across Wufei's cheeks. "We're just partners besides she's four years older than me. Why would I be interested in that mannish woman anyway?"

He was met with four very skeptical looks. It was Quatre, however, who voiced his opinion first. "Because she's your counterpart and we know you'd kill any other man that even dared to approach her."

Unfazed by his words, Wufei addressed Quatre. "You're not one to talk Catalonia."

Quatre's eyes widened significantly as Wufei smirked. "Did you really think we didn't know you liked the woman or that you treated her to an expensive date last Valentine's Day?"

Wufei was still smiling slightly as Quatre looked in Duo's direction. He looked like he wanted to strangle Duo because most likely he was the one who told the others about Dorothy and the date.

Looking like a deer caught in the headlights, Duo was quick to defend himself as he raised his hands up in defeat, chuckling nervously. "I didn't say anything Quatre. I swear I didn't tell them anything!"

Ignoring Duo, Quatre cleared his throat and then answered the others, blushing ever so slightly. "We are just friends. Even if I did like her, she would never share my feelings."

"So you admit to liking her then."

Upon hearing Trowa's comment, he blushed harder. "I never said that Trowa."

"That's not what you told me a few days ago. I seem to recall you mentioning something about Dorothy not being interested in you in the least bit…"

Trowa had a little smirk on his face as Quatre turned even redder. Anymore blushing and he would be close to resembling a tomato.

"Trowa, you wouldn't break your promise and tell them would you?" He asked, looking like he was going to panic any second.

"Maybe."

"Traitor!" Quatre said as he glared (or at least tried to glare) at his best friend.

Trowa shrugged nonchalantly, although his smirk suggested that he was simply teasing Quatre.

"If you tell the others I…I…I don't know what I'll do but I'll do something!"

"You shouldn't resort to violence Quatre." Heero said calmly, although Quatre couldn't help but feel as though Heero had just made a joke at his expense.

"Especially since you're a pacifist." Duo chimed in, more than happy to aid in teasing Quatre.

"Guys quit it!" He covered his face with his hands.

After a few more comments on his love life, Quatre sighed with relief when the others finally calmed down. He took a deep breath and then informed the others of what he had been doing the past five years. "In AC 197, I became the owner of my father's company and it is not easy being the owner. I still help Ms. Relena with her duties though and my social life is in complete ruins since I'm the very much sought after Quatre Rabebra Winner. Wherever I go, someone will recognize me and then it's all downhill from there."

"I'm surprised you don't have gray hair yet."

"Duo, I'd say another year will go by then the gray hairs will start coming in and as for Dorothy we are just friends. Nothing more and nothing less now it's your turn Trowa."

"I bet." He mumbled. Quatre gave him the evil eye, which caused him to cough so he could stop himself from laughing.

"I'm still active in the circus but not as much since I became a Preventer."

"What about Catherine, how she's doing?"

"She's okay. She did ask about you and the others when I spoke with her a few days ago."

"And what about Midi?" Quatre asked. It was his turn to pick on Trowa.

"What about her?"

_Is Quatre going anywhere with this?_

"Just what exactly is your relationship with Midi? Hmmm, if my memory serves me correctly I believe you said…"

A pillow was thrown at Quatre before he could finish his statement. All eyes now turned to Heero. After all, he had been gone for five years. Knowing him though, it probably would have been longer but when Relena was almost killed, he had miraculously appeared and saved her.

"I traveled around the world for a little bit and then came back here to work as a Preventer."

"And to keep an eye on Relena." Duo mumbled which caused the others to glare at him.

When it came to Relena, that was one spot you did not want touch on with Heero because he either always got agitated or wouldn't say a word. Heero pretended not to hear Duo's comment as he stood up. "I'm going to bed. Don't destroy anything in here or in the rest of my apartment for that matter."

With that, Heero walked out of the room and closed his bedroom door. He knew that the others were going to possibly stay the night and considering that it was now going on 3 a.m. he wasn't too wild on driving his friends to their own homes at this time of night. The boys settled down for the remainder of the night and went to sleep comfortably. Unknown to Heero Yuy, the next morning would be when his entire world turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Notes_**: Hello and welcome to my story! I know the whole one or more of the gundam pilots getting turned into a kid story has been done to death but this is my own unique and crazy take on it! Originally, I had two comedy stories in mind but I decided to go with this story first. One of these days I might get around to writing that other comedy. By the way, thank you so much for the reviews! It was a pleasure reading them and I made sure to pay close attention to what each review said. Italics will denote character thoughts and now that I've worn out my welcome, happy reading and enjoy! On a final note, many thanks to Tro-Tro for beta reading this story! Go check out her works!

**_Disclaimer: _**I forgot to do this last time but I don't own anything related to Gundam Wing. This story is merely being written for entertainment purposes and I am making no profit from this story.

When Heero awoke, he heard complete and utter silence, which was very eerie considering the fact that he had company over. He got out of bed and cautiously opened his door. Peering around momentarily, he found nothing out of the ordinary.

Once he was out of his room, he walked to the living room, expecting to find the others. Looking around briefly, he noticed that there were blankets on the couch and floor but no one was in the room. He also noted that there were a few empty cups and plates sitting on the table but what about the others?

This morning, he had not heard anyone getting up, using the bathroom or even a door closing. He was sure someone was up though because before he got out of bed, he heard footsteps in the hallway.

_That's strange._

He went to the kitchen, thinking that maybe he would find Duo or Quatre. He knew Duo was probably hungry and Quatre had probably wanted something to drink. When he got to the kitchen though, it was empty.

The chairs were pushed in and there were no utensils in the sink. The coffee maker had not been touched and even the few tea bags he kept on hand had not been used. As he left the kitchen, Heero was starting to get suspicious.

The others could not be playing some sort of trick on him. And they certainly could not have left because the keys to his vehicle were sitting on the nightstand next to his bed. After finding no one in the living room or kitchen, he went to check the bathroom but again, he found no one.

He looked around for a moment, hoping to see that something had been used but no such luck. There were no towels in the hamper, no water in the tub or on the floor, the bathroom mirror was not foggy and the sink was still clean.

Having checked all three rooms and finding nothing that only left him to check the guestroom. As he went back to the guestroom, he had a sinking feeling in his gut. Something was up but he could not put his finger on it. When he opened the guestroom door, however, what he saw almost made him want to faint.

Instead of seeing four grown gundam pilots, he saw four miniature versions of his friends. The last thing he remembered from last night was saying goodnight to four grown men and now they were toddlers! If his memory served him correctly, he distinctly remembered hearing Duo, Quatre and Wufei leave the guestroom last night.

His guess was that Trowa ended up getting the bed while the others went to the living room. Quatre probably got the sofa while Duo and Wufei probably slept on the floor.

He tried to clear his head, which was spinning with so many thoughts. There was no way that the curse could have come true. He had never been the type of man to believe in superstitions but what he was currently seeing had no plausible or sound explanation. With disbelief and doubt still plaguing his thoughts, he walked further into the room to take a real good look at each of them.

A moment of uncomfortable silence passed as Heero and the others continued to study one another. Part of him wanted to believe that this was just an extremely horrible nightmare and at any minute he would be waking up. The other part of him, however, knew that these were his friends…

Heero placed a hand on his forehead as he sighed.

_Great…just great…_

"Who are you?" Quatre asked.

"And what do you want?" Duo asked.

Turning to look back at the others, he just kept starting at them, an unreadable expression on his face. The others, however, were looking at him strangely. It was almost as if they didn't recognize him…

_If they don't remember me does that means_…His thoughts trailed off.

"Well?" Wufei asked impatiently.

"I am not seeing this. This has got to be a nightmare." He mumbled to himself as he turned to leave the room.

"You can't go yet!"

"Yeah you haven't told us your name yet, why we're here, what you might do to us and..." Duo blurted out only to be interrupted by Heero.

"My name is Heero Yuy. Stay put."

He left the room momentarily and as he did so, the little pilots sat in silence. Trowa and Wufei were just sitting on the bed, not even bothering to talk to the others. As for Duo, he was fidgeting uncomfortably. He was not the type to sit still or stay quiet for very long.

Quatre, on the other hand, kept looking back and forth between the three. He did not know whether or not he should say something or keep quiet. Looking down at his hands, he figured there was no harm in introducing himself. At least that way, maybe he could get a conversation going. Like Duo, he was not fond of sitting in silence with nothing to do.

"My name is Quatre Rabebra Winner, what's yours?" He asked as he looked up at the tall child that was sitting next to him. He was expressionless and still as a statue. It was obviously Trowa but seeing as how he was currently a toddler, he had no recollection of Trowa or the others for that matter.

He hunched his shoulders, while keeping his calm and cool expression in place.

"You don't have a name?" He asked.

"Not that I remember."

"But everyone's supposed to have a name." Quatre said with a confused look on his face.

"He knows that but if he doesn't have a name then he doesn't have one." With a perplexed expression still evident on his face, he looked over at the Chinese child. He was frowning as he started back at Quatre.

"What's your name then?"

"Chang Wufei."

"And yours?" Quatre said as he turned to face the braided child that was sitting near Trowa.

"I don't know my name either."

"That's sad."

"Just because I don't have a name?" Duo asked, puzzled by Quatre's words and slightly sad expression.

He nodded solemnly then he suddenly switched moods as he happily offered a suggestion. "Hey, I've got three names! Want one?"

Trowa shook his head while Duo smiled and politely turned him down.

"Hey! You don't think that guy is going to hurt us do you? I mean what if he kidnaps children and sells them or worse, he might be a monster disguised as a human!"

Upon hearing that statement, everyone slowly turned to look at Quatre. They were all staring at him in disbelief and shock, torn between whether or not he was actually onto something or if he was just out of his mind altogether.

"Dummy, there's no such thing as monsters! And even if he was a monster, why would he take the form of a human!" Wufei rolled his eyes, as an expression of annoyance and distaste spread across his face.

"It could happen… couldn't it?" Quatre asked hesitantly in a quiet voice as he turned to stare at the bedroom door.

"Monsters don't exist!" Wufei declared stubbornly as he folded his arms across his chest and stuck his nose into the air.

Looking a little put off, Quatre averted his eyes from the door and focused his attention on the floor. Both Trowa and Duo did not miss the embarrassed look on the blonde's face though.

"And how would you know?" Trowa asked calmly after a few moments of silence passed.

"Because they just don't…" He replied haughtily.

Before Trowa could respond to Wufei's statement, however, Duo decided to voice his own opinion.

"You probably don't know if they exist anyway." He said casually.

"I would too!"

By now Heero had finished making some very important phone calls and was currently on his way back to the guestroom. As he approached the room though, he could have sworn he heard an argument going on.

_Why did that stupid curse have to come true? Now I'm going to be stuck babysitting! And just what are they doing in there?_

He barely had time to fully open the door when suddenly two figures shot out of the room and took off running down the hall way.

"Leave me alone!"

"Not until you apologize!"

"What for, I was just telling the truth!"

"You insulted my intelligence and I won't stand for such an injustice!"

Heero resisted the urge to sigh as he calmly went after Duo and Wufei. He could already feel a migraine coming and what made his situation even worse was the fact that he would have to show up at work today with not one but FOUR children…

Determined to get back at Duo for his earlier comment, Wufei had proceeded to chase Duo all around the apartment. Despite their clothes dangling off of their arms and hanging very loosely off of their waists, Duo had somehow managed to keep away from Wufei until he tripped over the living room carpet… And that is when all hell proceeded to break loose in Heero's apartment.

Wufei smiled evilly as he lunged at Duo who was desperately trying to get up off of the floor. Thanks to his loose clothing, however, that was proving to be easier said than done. Wufei landed on top of Duo but Duo managed to grab Wufei's arms. As the two began to tussle around on the floor, Trowa picked this moment to bother Heero, who was currently trying to separate Wufei and Duo.

Trowa walked over to Heero and gently tugged at his shirt. "I'm hungry."

Mimicking Trowa's actions, Quatre went over to Heero and began to tug on his shirt as well. "Can we have chocolate for breakfast?"

"No! No! We should have ice cream and cookies for breakfast!" Duo managed to say, just as Heero succeeded in separating him from Wufei.

Heero was tempted to just go straight back to bed and leave the others to fend for themselves but he could not bring himself to do so. His conscience would bother him to no end about that particular decision.

Taking a deep breath, Heero simply removed both Trowa's and Quatre's hands from his shirt all the while making sure to keep a close watch on Wufei and Duo. "First of all Duo, I am NOT feeding you or the others ice cream and cookies and the same goes for you with the chocolate Quatre. I don't need the two of you on a sugar high."

"My name's Duo?" He cocked his head to the side a little bit as a puzzled look crossed his face.

"Yes your name is Duo Maxwell."

"But what about him?" Duo pointed at Trowa.

"What's his name Mr. Heero?" Quatre asked.

"Trowa Barton."

Trowa wiggled his nose in disgust. "Sounds weird."

"But at least you have a name now Trowa." He nodded in response to Quatre's statement.

"Come on." Heero walked out of the room with the others following him. Their clothes were so baggy on them that they had to hold them with their hands as they walked. He entered the kitchen and placed each of them in a chair.

He then went to the cabinet and pulled out four bowls. He walked to the kitchen table and placed a bowl down in front of each child, and then he went to the kitchen drawer and took out four spoons. He walked back to the kitchen table and gave each of them a spoon.

As soon as his back was turned, he heard giggling. He turned back around to see that Duo had put his spoon on his nose and was making faces at his back. Duo quickly removed the spoon from his nose and looked down sheepishly, probably ashamed from getting caught.

Heero went to the table, picked up the spoon and placed it in the sink far away from the other dishes. It was on Duo's nose just now after all. After bringing back a new spoon, he poured each of them a bowl of Cheerios. He did not exactly have a sweet tooth so his Cheerios were the plain Cheerios.

This time when Trowa wiggled his nose in disgust the others followed suit.

"I don't want this." Wufei said as he pushed his bowl away from him.

"I want chocolate!"

"And I want cookies!"

He ignored their protests and opened the refrigerator door so he could get the milk out. Once he did that, he poured milk into the bowls and then he put the milk back up. He grabbed an apple out of the fruit basket that was sitting on the kitchen counter and began eating while the others did not even bother to touch their cereal.

At least two hours had passed since Heero made his first call, which had been to Noin. She was just arriving at Heero's apartment. She got out of her car and opened the trunk of her vehicle. She removed a large case from the trunk and then shut it. As she walked up to Heero's apartment, she could vaguely hear Heero shouting and laughter coming from inside the building.

She knew that mass chaos was probably ensuing in Heero's apartment. Feeling nothing but sympathy for him, she rang the doorbell twice. When the door finally opened, Heero, who had two boys tucked under each arm greeted her.

"All I'm going to say is that you're going to have your hands full Heero."

He nodded and stepped aside so she could enter. After coming inside, she closed the door for him then she walked over to the sofa and placed her case down on one of the pillows. She was trying to ignore the fact that the living room was a mess but it was very hard to do so. A few pillows were missing from the couch, cereal was all over the floor and chairs were turned over.

_And this is only the living room…_ She thought while trying not to smile.

After all, Heero kept his apartment spotless but that was before his friends became toddlers. As she reached into her case, this caused his "friends" to start asking all sorts of questions.

"Is this your girlfriend Mr. Heero?"

"Yeah, is she our mommy?"

Noin stopped what she was doing and looked at the miniature versions of Duo and Quatre and then back at Heero, amusement clearly evident in her face. Even though she was extremely amused at the moment, it was taking everything in her not to hug them to death. As grownups, they were very attractive but as children, they were just too adorable. Smiling, she answered their questions as she began to pull out clothing from the case. "I'm not your mother. I'm a friend of Heero's."

"She's a girl." Wufei said as he frowned.

"Of course I am. My name is Noin."

Reluctantly Heero set the others down and began to help Noin remove the clothes out of the case. The boys just calmly watched as the two adults continued to take out an assortment of clothing and place them on the sofa.

Once the clothes were neatly lying on the sofa, Noin turned to look at Heero with a bemused expression on her face. "All right Heero. I've kept up my end of the bargain. Everything else is up to you now."

"Thank you Noin. I'll make sure to…"

She held up a hand, knowing exactly what he was getting ready to say. "No problem Heero and don't worry about paying me back for this. It's just a few hand me downs except for the underwear. That's brand new!" She smiled again.

_Besides, at the rate you and Relena are going, you're going to end up needing those clothes sooner or later._

She then turned her attention to the others. "You boys try to behave for Heero?"

Angelic smiles broke out on their faces as they nodded. She smiled all the while knowing that Heero was definitely in for it but she chose to hold her tongue and leave.

She knew this incident was going to go down as possibly the funniest event in their lives. After she left his apartment, a few moments of tense silence passed as Heero looked at his friends with a determined look on his face.

They looked back at him with mischief written all over their faces. "I expect all of you to change into your clothes while I straighten things up a bit. After that, we're leaving."

And to think, Heero actually believed that things were going to be easy now that the others were children. Too bad, the others didn't come with manuals though… Because Heero was going to need all of the help he could get while dealing with four miniature former gundam pilots.


End file.
